The Corridor of Elders/Transcript
(A boy gasps as he watches the village run in fear.) Chen: Haha! Run! Haha! Run away! Oh, watch your step. I feel sorry for them, Zugu. They rely so heavily on the Ninja. They don't know what to do when they're not here. Doesn't anyone here want to fight? Girl: (She throws an apple at him.) Hey! (Zugu throws a boulder toward her and she runs away.) Chen: Haha! Onward, my slithering soldiers, until there is no village left unturned. (Kai is stuck at the entrance of the Anacondrai Tomb.) Nya: (On radio) Chen has—kai Village—Everyone— Kai: I can't read you, Nya. Repeat. (Jay is in Birchwood Forest.) Nya: Attacked first—Nothing—Stop them! Jay: You're breaking up. Where do you need us? We're all scattered, and there's not time to play fill-in-the-blanks. (Lloyd is trapped at the top of a mountain.) Nya: Hurry—too late! Lloyd: Tell us where we need to go. I can't use my Dragon power, so if anyone is close—(The radio dies out.) Nya? Nya? Can anyone hear me? (The radio buzzes again. Lloyd starts to drive the Noodle Truck.) (Nya tries to communicate with the others, but fails.) Nya: They're attacking Jamanakai Village. You have to stop them. All communication is cut. Skylor: If our fighters don't know where to go, who's gonna stop my father? Chen: (On screen.) Hello. As you can see, I've taken control of the airwaves, just as I'll take over Ninjago. Garmadon: You'll pay for this, Chen. Wu: Brother, enough. What do you want? Chen: A truce. Garmadon: Ha! Like the one the real Anacondrai wanted during the last war? The truce that you destroyed by deceiving both sides? Chen: I will honor my word and no one will get hurt, if you and everyone you know leave Ninjago and never comes back. Garmadon: We're not leaving our home. Wu: Wait. Let us think about it. Garmadon: How can you even entertain him? Wu: Our Ninja are gone. We need more time. Chen: You should listen to your brother, Garmadon. He's always had a way with words. Hehe. It convinced Misako, didn't it? What's wrong? You look a little purple. Oh, that's right. Once a snake, always a snake. Skylor: Haven't you hurt enough people, Father? Misako: What is he talking about? Chen: Oh, he hasn't told you? The letter he wrote that made you fall in love with him...it was written by Wu. (Misako gasps.) Garmadon: I...I was trying to tell you. Wu: How could you, brother? Chen: Oh, and about that truce? Deal's off. I actually only wanted to drop that delicious little bombshell. Toodaloo! (He ends the recording.) Wu: Of all the things... Garmadon: Brother, don't let anger cloud your judgement. Wu: Don't tell me what to do. You're no Sensei, and you've never been one! Skylor: Don't you see what he's doing? He's divided the Ninja, now he's dividing you. (At Chen's Camp, Pythor is trying to run away from the swamp rat on an exercise wheel.) Pythor: Wretched contraption. I can't run forever, you filthy rodent. What's the point in being friendly with the Ninja if they're never around to save you? (He sees the Book of Spells.) If there's no Ninja to be found, may as well become one. Ninja, roll! (He frees himself and land near the book.) The Book of Spells, finally. Time to find me a spell to make me big again. Cyrus: (On radio) Another village has fallen, and the Ninja have yet to be found. It's only a matter of time until they take over Ninjago City. Pythor: Hmm. News, always a downer. Cyrus: How the Anacondrai returned is a mystery. Pythor: Not a mystery. They're frauds. A true Anacondrai would never stand for this. Cyrus: If you hear this message, find shelter or find help. Pythor: Hm. A true Anacondrai would never stand for this. I am a true Anacondrai. (Lloyd and Neuro met with each other.) Neuro: They're heading west. I tried to stop them, but I'm just a mind reader. I couldn't help anymore. Lloyd: But you can help me. Can you send a message to all of the fighters at once? Neuro: I can try. (He does so, and they meet up at the Samurai X Cave.) Neuro: Thank goodness you got my message. Kai: Look at you. Skylor: The spell is wearing off, but my father's antics sadly have not. Wu: Tea? (He gives it to Misako.) Lloyd: He knows about the letter? Garmadon: The message was delivered. Griffin: So why were we asked here? We should be fighting snakes. Wu: Because anyone can fight. Only one side can declare victory. Nya: In the time it took you to get here, Chen has taken over the entire Eastern seaboard and is moving inland. With each village destroyed, they grow stronger. Karlof: That's a lot of red. Karlof not like red. Gravis: How are we supposed to stop them? Most of us have lost control of our Dragons, not to mention we're outnumbered ten to one. Zane: Actually, 62.4 to one. Lloyd: Look, I'm scared like the rest of you. It may look like we've lost, but it's not over. When we thought we lost Zane, it nearly tore us apart. But we didn't quit. We let it fuel it. We grew stronger. Wu: There's hope. The Corridor of Elders. Shade: Corridor of Elders? Wu: I know we don't stand much of a chance taking on his entire army at once, but after he's controlled the East, he'll move West tomorrow and have to pass through Echo Canyons. Our best tactical position is to make our stand where it bottlenecks: here, at the Corridor of Elders, the monuments honoring our ancestors. It's the narrowest channel, but our greatest chance. Garmadon: If we can't stop them here, the rest of Ninjago will fall like dominos. Karlof: Karlof not like to lose. Karlof fueled! Wu: Then we have one day to save tomorrow. (Everyone cheers. The Ninja head to different locations to recruit the citizens.) Kai: I wish I could say we're not facing an army unlike we've ever seen, but we have, and we know what they're capable of. Jay: Right now, our cities and villages are falling, which is why we're asking everyone to rise up. Zane: We all may have different backgrounds, but we all share the same future. Cole: You may wonder why we're asking you to fight for Ninjago. We aren't. We're asking you to fight for each other. Lloyd: We're asking you to fight as one. (The Cultists made their way to the Canyons. Chope. Kapau, Zugu, and Eyezor are carrying Chen in the Roto Jet.) Kapau: Uh, maybe Master Chen knowing our names isn't such a good thing. Chope: Yeah. Tell me about it. Chen: I'm hot and this skin doesn't breath like my old one. How much further? Zugu: The Corridor of Elders is just up ahead. Chen: Good. Maybe we can stop for a break. (They sigh.) And you four can carve my image into the walls in my honor. Jay: Huh. There's so many of them. Lloyd: (He marks the ground with his Energy.) We fight for each other. We fight as one. (Everyone cheers.) Chen: The Ninja. Lloyd: Hold the line. Chen: Charge! Lloyd: Hold the line. Hold! (The Cultists fall through the hole.) Chen: Trapdoor? That's my signature move. Ugh, destroy them! Lloyd: Now! (Zane covers the hole with Ice.) Jay: Lightning! Rufus MacAllister: Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from. Karlof: Unh! Push them back! Chen: Not backwards, forwards! You're Anacondrai! Crush them! Cole: I'm slipping! Kai: Ugh. Don't let up. Lloyd: Push! Chen: Push harder! They can have the ground. We'll take the skies. (Shade takes control of a Blade-Copter.) Zugu: Push! Lloyd: Hold the line! Jay: Unh! Oh, they just keep coming. Zugu: Push! Kai: Unh! Don't give up! Ninja never say quits! Nya: The new girl hates feeling left out. Now! Chen: Ships aren't supposed to fly. Sink it! Ninja: Ninja, go! Wu: Misako, Nya, drop it like it's hot. Nya: Aye, aye, Sensei. Skales: No! (The Bounty destroys a Condrai Crusher.) Never thought I'd be happy to see that ship again. Chen: Break through the line! Zugu: We can't. The canyon's too narrow! Chen: Then make it bigger! (They shoot down a statue.) Karlof: Watch out! (Gravis uses his Gravity to save them.) Lloyd: We have to stop them! Kai: We don't have enough people. Cole: We can't hold them all! Nya: They crossed the line. Pythor: Come on, Rodrigo! They need our help! Hiya! (He goes to Lloyd.) I have something your father needs to see. Oh, come on. You can trust me because if anyone is going to take over this world, I'd rather it be me. Take me to your father, and he can end this once and for all. Lloyd: Let's go. (He grabs Pythor and goes on the Bounty's anchor.) Pythor: Haha! Be free, Rodrigo! You've earned it. Chen: Now nothing can stop me. (Skylor throws him out of the Roto Jet.) Skylor: Sorry, but I have a few daddy issues. (Lloyd reaches the Bounty.) Lloyd: Pythor says he has something that can end this war. Wu: They've crossed the line of no return. No amount of power can stop this now. Pythor: But the might of a true Anacondrai can. Garmadon: Do you see what's happening? This isn't about you. Making you big solves nothing. Pythor: But if the generals you banished to the Cursed Realm so long ago saw this mockery, they would stop this travesty at once. Misako: No one comes back from the Cursed Realm. Garmadon: (He picks up the book.) Unless he that cursed them takes their place. I could unleash the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals. Pythor: If you banish yourself. Magic has its rules, you know. Lloyd: We're not cursing you. We're not losing you to bring them back. Garmadon: If we do nothing, we lose Ninjago. Misako: We don't even know if they'll help. Garmadon: We do know that the real Anacondrai wanted peace as much as us. It was Chen who started both wars. I never thought I'd say this, but Pythor is right. Wu: I cannot allow this, brother. Garmadon: Who are we fooling? There's not enough time for me to make up for the pain I've caused in my life. But if I could save Ninjago... Lloyd: You want my blessing to walk out on us again, fine. But don't expect me to stick around to watch you go. My real family needs me. (He jumps off the Bounty.) Garmadon: Lloyd, wait! (The Bounty gets hit with a missile.) Pythor: If this is going to happen, I suggest we do it now. (Lloyd gets several flashbacks.) Past Lloyd: Dad! Past Garmadon: Son! Past Lloyd: Dad! Past Garmadon: Lloyd! Past Lloyd: Father. (Lloyd takes his anger out on the Cultists.) Zane: What's gotten into Lloyd? Kai: I don't know, but it's too late. We can't stop them now. (Garmadon hands Wu the book.) Garmadon: Read it, brother. You know as well as I the Ninja don't need two Sensei. Only one can remain. Wu: Very well. "Komodo, nicktu, demic tara." Garmadon: Misako, will you ever forgive me for the letter? Misako: I already have. Garmadon: Tell Lloyd I'm sorry. Lloyd: You can tell me yourself. (He climbs into the Bounty.) If anyone should be sending you off, it's me. (He takes the book.) "Kenji, severus, toto-demada, cursono, neeboro" (everyone gasps when they see the portal) "actu, cursono, neeborro." Garmadon: I yearned to make the world in my image. I never realized I already had, in you. Lloyd: "Sono, hokido, bo-rock!" (Garmadon screaming and moaning as he's being sent to the realm.) Misako: Is he...? Wu: We shall see. (The Anacondrai General spirits curse the Cultists.) Kai: The spirits of the Anacondrai Generals. Cole: They're cursing Chen's army. Chen: Arcturus! What are you doing? W-we're on the same team! Arcturus: You will never be one of us. Because you are a liar, a cheat, and an imposter! Chen: I can't be cursed! Aah! Save me, Skylor! (Skylor, now a human again, watches him go in the portal. Everyone cheers.) Kai: All right! Hahaha. Yeah, we did it, guys. We did it. Misako: (He sees Lloyd frowning.) The war is over. It had to be done. Arcturus: Thank you, Pythor. You should be rewarded for your courage and bravery. You have made your ancestors proud. Finally. Pythor: Oh, what can I say? Everyone can change. (Arcturus makes Pythor back to his normal size. He gasps.) That's more like it. Haha! Arcturus: And thank you, Master Lloyd. Because of your friends, you have done what we never could: united the Serpentine and your kind as one. Because of you, the balance is restored. And because of your father, our spirits can be free. You will have our eternal respect as the greatest warriors to ever battle for Ninjago. (The generals go into another realm.) Griffin: Haha! You showed them! Cole: You mean we showed them. Thanks for fighting with us. Karlof: Huh. Smarter than fighting against you. (Everyone laughs.) Jay: Anytime you need your help, just holler. Neuro: Same goes for you. I imagine we all have homes and villages to get back to. Thank you, Ninja. Zane: Thank you, friend. Kai: (He walks up to Skylor.) Uh, we could use a girl like you in our gang. Skylor: A girl? Kai: Uh, I mean, Ninja. Skylor: Heh. Flattering. But now that my father's gone, someone's got to run the family business. Don't worry, no more underground crime. Just noodles. (She's about to kiss him, but was interrupted.) Dareth: Please, you have to tell me. Skylor: Yes, I will put the puffy potsticker back on the menu. Dareth: Oh, finally. All is right in the world. (She and Kai laugh.) Skylor: Ah. Keep in touch. Kai: I'd like that. Karlof: This is Corridor of Elders, not Corridor of Trash. Help me clean up mess. (The Ninja form a circle around a campfire.) Kai: (Wu pours tea in his cup.) To the Anacondrai, the greatest warriors of their time. Jay: Yeah. Now it's our turn to make our ancestors proud. Lloyd: Because we're proud of those who were here before us to show us the way. Goodbye, Father. Wu: His loss will affect us all. Misako: Not his loss, his life. He made us stronger, and he brought us together. Lloyd: I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon. Wu: Student of Sensei Garmadon. Lloyd: He made me who I am today. He was my father. He was my adversary. But in the end, he was my friend. Zane: Because of him, we will live to see tomorrow. Kai: And for every tomorrow, we'll live to honor him. (Lloyd throws the book in the fire.) Jay: And because of him, we'll be ready for whatever comes next. Cole: Skeletons, snakes, Nindroids, and Anacondrai wannabes. If they can't stop us, what can? Lloyd: That's for tomorrow to decide. Today, we say goodbye to a legend. (A ghostly figure emerges from the portal.) Ghostly Figure: Morro! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements